Luffy in Ace's Eyes: You're important than Anyone
by TheReverless
Summary: Luffy dimata Ace.. Di mata seorang kakak angkat yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi adik angkatnya ini.. Mengorbankan 20 tahun hidupnya..


**Disclaimer ** : One Piece milik sa— ups, maksudnya **Eiichiro Oda! **Tapi paling ntar Oda- sensei gue todong atas lisensi OP, kalau gak gue minta gue masuk ke OP trus jadiin gue ceweknya Zoro.. *Diserang pake Gazami Dori ama Zoro*. Kali ini pengen serius, malah jadi jayus. Hiks..

**Summary ** : Catatan Ace kepada Luffy yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai adik sendiri.

**Dedication : ****PortGas .D IchImaru.**Ichi-san yang memintaku. Jadi karena saya anak yang baek dan tidak sombong *rajin menabung dan rendang.. eh, rendah hati* *Dibakar gue pake HiKen sama readers, khususnya Ichi-san*. Wkwkwkwk. Udah *Matte, udah itu kan yang binatang laut itu kan? –Itu mah udang—* ah, capek dibully mulu. Silahkan menikmati *emang makan?* Cerita saya! Jangan lupa Reviewnya! Ichi-san dan minna!

Luffy dimata Ace: "Kau tak ada tandingannya dalam hidupku."

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku melihat bocah yang dititipkan oleh Kakek di depan rumah Dadan. Anak yang menggunakan topi Jerami di rambut hitamnya. Aku kesal kepadanya yang terlalu ramah, kuludahi dia. Kukira dia akan marah dan jadi musuh satu rumahku. Ternyata yang membuatku sedikit terkejut, ia malah mengatakan ia tak marah dengan wajah polos.

Dia terus mengikutiku. Padahal aku masuk ke dalam hutan dan sengaja membuat alur jalanku salah, entah menuju sungai dengan buaya atau monster mengerikan lainnya, yang penting setiap hari aku selalu begitu. Hingga akhirnya entah bagaimana, ia bisa menemukanku.

Aku sebenarnya tidak suka. Ia menemukanku dan Sabo yang tinggal di gundukan sampah. Aku berkata ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku dalam hatiku merasa tidak tega.. Ia masih saja polos (atau bodoh) dan berkata "Mari kita berteman..!". Hatiku sama sekali tak tergerak. Menurutku dia Cuma anak kecil ingusan dan bodoh yang menyebalkan.

Sampai akhirnya aku ditemukan oleh bajak Laut Bluejam yang kucuri hartanya. Bocah itu, Luffy tertangkap. Kukira ia akan memberi tahu dimana harta yang kucuri dari bajak laut itu. Tapi ternyata ia belum bicara. Saat ia dibawa pergi, kami harus cepat- cepat memindahkan harta- harta itu.. Menurutku Luffy yang belum membocorkan hal ini hanya masalah waktu. Tetapi Sabo datang dan berkata..

"Luffy tidak membocorkannya sama sekali!"

Aku terkejut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah sialan itu. Tapi dari perkataan Sabo, tubuhnya benar- benar penuh luka dan ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tentang itu. Aku harus menolongnya. Dengan apapun kekuatanku!

Aku mendobrak markas bajak laut Bluejam. Betapa aku terkejut melihat Luffy yang berdarah- darah dan hampir mati. Aku menyuruh Sabo untuk membopong Luffy pergi dan aku tanpa sadar kembali mengucapkan kalimatku:

"Aku tak akan lari!"

Selalu seperti itu. Walaupun aku tahu pasti ada kaitannya dengan ayah brengsek yang tak berguna selama ini, aku tak bisa melawan sifatku ini.

Aku mendengar alasan bagaimana dan mengapa Luffy tak membocorkan hal itu. Ternyata jawabannya sama seperti yang kurasakan selama ini..

"Aku tak punya satupun orang tempatku bersandar!"

Sama sepertiku. Ia bahkan lebih memilih menderita daripada ia harus kesepian. Kesepian itu sangat menyakitkan, ya. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sama sepertiku. Luffy dan aku sama. Aku perlahan- lahan menganggapnya saudaraku. Apalagi saat kematian Sabo.. Aku semakin menyayangi Luffy.

Saat aku berumur 17 tahun, aku pergi dari desa Fusha dan berlayar. Aku selalu memikirkan Luffy. Saat aku melihat poster buronan awalnya, aku sangat bangga dan menunjukannya pada siapapun yang kutemui. Pada Jimbei, bahkan anggota bajak laut baruku— Shirohige. Betapa aku menyayangi Luffy, tak akan terkira oleh siapapun. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung, mungkin dia jauh lebih berharga daripada saudara kandung sekalipun. Dia telah membuatku merasa aku dibutuhkan untuk hidup.

Tahun demi tahun berganti.. Sudah 3 tahun aku tak bertemu sang adik yang bodoh tapi kusayangi ini. Aku menemukannya! Di Arabasta. Aku bertemunya yang sudah tak kulihat selama 3 tahun ini. Aku sudah lega ia memiliki nakama- nakama yang terpercaya. Aku sudah tak khawatir akan dirinya. Aku meninggalkan vivrecard-ku dan menuju tujuanku— dimana itulah yang menjadi sebuas masalah besar.

Aku kalah oleh Teach. Ia memang sangat kuat.. Aku diseret ke penjara terangker di dunia— Impel Down. Aku bertemu Jimbei, ia dipenjara karena menolak perang yang akan terjadi saat aku dieksekusi nantinya. Aku sebenarnya cemas. Cemas akan perang yang akan merenggut nyawa banyak jiwa. Aku khawatir.. Tapi selama di penjara, aku bisa berkata bebas pada Jimbei. Aku ingin memintanya untuk menjaga Luffy jika nanti bertemu, tapi Jimbei bilang ia akan membantu orang yang ia sukai. Entah akan atau tidak dilakukannya, tapi aku akan mencari siapapun yang biasa kupercaya untuk menjaga Luffy.

Aku mendengar seorang Shicibukai bernama Hancock dengan berita yang membuatku terkejut:

"Adikmu ada disini!"

Begitulah perkataannya yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Luffy memang tipe anak yang ceroboh dan tak peduli betapa mengerikannya penjara ini. Aku terus menunggunya dan aku harus memarahinya atas kebodohannya yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Tapi..

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Tak kunjung terlihat batang hidung adikku saat aku akan digiring ke Marine Ford, aku mendengar berita dari Magellan, bahwa memang Luffy ada disini!

Aku awalnya berharap itu bohong. Tapi Luffy memang benar- benar datang dan ia ada disini!

Dengan kecemasan aku dibawa ke Marine Ford. Aku khawatir pada Luffy yang ada di Impel Down— Khawatir ia tak mampu keluar dari sana, khawatir akan perang yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa- apa. Hanya bisa diam dan melihat. Tak lebih.

Di tengah kekhawatiranku pada perang yang aku jamin masih akan lama berlangsung. Aku melihat laki- laki berbaju kuning jatuh dari atasa bersama Jimbei dan orang- orang yang setengahnya memakai baju tawanan. Luffy!

Aku berteriak agar jangan kemari. Dia tak mengiraukannya, seakan ucapanku itu hanya angin lalu baginya. Ia berkata dengan tulus yang membuatku ingin sekali memeluknya dengan kasih sayang:

"Aku.. Aku adalah adikmu!"

Aku benar- benar tak habis pikir. Luffy benar- benar menyayangiku. Menyayangiku yang anak setan ini.. Juga anggota Shirohige, juga bapak.. Bahkan kakek pun begitu.. Aku saat ini..

Aku kembali berteriak "untuk apa kalian mengorbankan nyawa untukku?" Tapi mereka kembali tuli. Mereka tak peduli dengan perkataan itu, mereka berkata aku adalah keluarga mereka, membuang nyawa untuk menyelamatkan diriku ini mereka pun bersedia. Luffy bahkan maju, dengan tubuh yang menjadi berlumuran darah, penuh pertarungan.. Pak tua juga sudah terluka. Aku benar- benar saat ini: Ingin Hidup. Sangat ingin..

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan, tetapi Luffy menyelamatkan aku. Aku bebas. Ternyata Luffy makin kuat. Setelah aku mendengar perkataan Bapak yang akan mengorbankan nyawanya dan bertanya apakah masih menerimanya sebagai ayahku. Aku akan berlari pergi, ketika Akainu memancingku dengan menghina Bapak. Aku marah, aku tahu kekuatanku lemah akan lava— kekuatan Akainu. Aku berteriak dengan kemampuanku.. Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi dengan perkataan Akainu sialan yang memuakan itu. Aku tak sudi bapak dilecehkan seperti itu.

Tetapi Akainu sangat licik. Dia menyerang Luffy. Dan aku terkejut. Kakiku berlari secara spontan.. Berlari dengan cepat untuk menghalangi Akainu untuk menyerang adikku ini yang sudah kehabisan tenaga..

Dan hanya panas yang kurasakan. Sangat panas, Membakar seluruh organ dalamku.. Aku sudah tahu aku tak akan tertolong lagi. Aku menyampaikan beberapa kata yang menurutku adalah isi hatiku. Dimana aku yang sangat bahagia bertemu Luffy dan Sabo.. Kalau tak ada mereka, aku mungkin sudah tak ada di dunia ini karena tanpa semangat hidup. Tapi karena Luffy dan Sabo, aku menemukan orang- orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

"Bapak.. Semuanya! Juga Luffy.. Hingga hari ini.. Aku yang keturunan setan ini.. Terima kasih sudah.. Mencintaiku!"

Pandanganku kabur. Setelah aku tersenyum mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku sudah memberikan hidupku kepada adik yang telah memberiku sebuah kekuatan sejak kecil.. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku tak membenci itu. Aku senang bisa menyerahkan nyawaku untuk seorang adik kecil yang bodoh tetapi begitu berharga untukku..

Luffy..

Kau begitu berharga dalam hidupku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menandingi sebentuk sayangku padamu sebagai saudara..

Terima kasih untuk selama ini.. Aku bahagia..

Terima kasih..

** Huwaaa.. Ya ampun deh. Kilat nih bikinnya. **

** Awas ampe si Ichi-san gak review! Aku membuatnya di tengah malam dan esoknya wajah gue langsung keriput! *buset, kilat amat*. Kan sedih nih, wajah cantik begini jadi jelek *semua readers langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan*. **

** Story ketiga saya. Semoga berkenan dan enak dibaca untuk semuanya *plus Ichi-san*. Awas lo dibilang jelek, Ichi-san *ngancem pake ichimonjinya Zoro*. Kidding! Jangan diambil hati! **

** -Portgas D. Michi-/2011**


End file.
